UNexpected Twists
by Alia1
Summary: *UPDATED*Harry and Draco get thrown together by a mistake, rated for future chapters, PLEASE JUST READ IT!!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: wow, my first H/D posted!! Here's the scoop; rated for future chapter's. this story actually has a plot!! WOW!! * gasps * OK ok, I'm fine now. You can read the fic now!! Warnings: some OOC (duh, this is H/D) Don't forget to R&R!!! PS- I don't own any of them, OK???? *growls * Unexpected Twists Ch. 1  
  
"Bugger." Hermione swore under her breath as she watched the potion she had been stirring turn an odd grayish-green. This might have been fine except for the fact that it was supposed to turn blue. She moaned as she tipped the cauldron and its contents onto the grass. She shuffled over to a book a couple paces away to check the directions again, just as Ron came around the bend of Hagrid's hut. She glanced up at him momentarily,then turned back to her book. She could almost feel Ron's grin bearing down on her.  
  
"Having a bit of trouble?" he asked, mocking innocence. She shot him a glare.  
  
"I'm doing just fine, thank you." She answered stiffl.  
  
"Are you sure you're not even having a little bit of a problem? That grass overthere is looking pretty worn out." He said, guestering towards where she had just dumped her latest potion, and she grinded her teeth.  
  
"So I've had to work a few things out. I've almost got it." She said, trying to sit proudly. But her pride deflated as the grass in question burst into small purple flames.Too many different things mixed, she thought to herself as she jumped up and ran over to the flames. Trying to ignore Ron, she stamped out the small fire which was turning an interesting shade of pink.  
  
"No, no. Definitely no problems here. I think you have it all under control." He grinned as he watched her. "Thinking of calling off that bet yet?"  
  
"Bugger off, Ron." She answered hotly, "I can do this."  
  
"Ok," he said simply, "but it's your funeral."  
  
"Ron! Leave 'er alone to finish 'er work." Hagrid called from inside the hut. "Go away!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going. He said, still smiling as he roamed off towards the castle. She watched him go, then turned pack to the large pouch of ingredients and the potion book. She was startled by Hagrid as he came out a few minutes later.  
  
"Four times, Hagrid," she said sighing, "four times."  
  
"Don' you worry, you'll get it this time." He encouraged her.  
  
"It just can't be done. I hate to admit it, but I think Ron might be right," she paused, "for once."  
  
"Let me 'ave a look at it." He said, sitting down. Sulking, she handed him the book.  
  
"I've done everything just as it says, but everytime I go to stir it the 46 times counter-clockwise, it turns yellow, or neon purple, or pink, or," she thought for a second, glancing back at the puddle of potion , "grayish-green." I t was only then that she noticed Hagrid wasn't listening. He was, instead, turning three consecutive pages over and over.  
  
"You know," he began, "yore missin' a page," She stared at him for a second, then scooted over to him.  
  
"You're joking." She cried in disbelief. He shook his head.  
  
"Nope." He pointed at the page numbers, "See, this one's 691, and this one's 694. 692 and 693 are missin'"  
  
She sat in shock, turning the two pages, then threw up her arms.  
  
"Agh!," she screamed, "Now I'll never finish it! Took me enough to get this book, much less the ingredients, and now I find there's a whole page missing!" She thought for a moment, then added, "I wondered why I didn't use the Tarrot root or lime leaves."  
  
"There's a few loose pages in th' back, though. I guess someone thought to keep 'em even though they fell out." Hagrid said, examining the book. Hermione snatched it from him, leaving him bewildered as she tore through the torn pages.  
  
"115,372," she began, reading aloud, "478, 1182,1290, 162, but no 692 or 693. No!" she groaned as she let the book slide out of her lap. Hagrid picked it up and began to follow the directions up to the missing part. Meanwhile, Hermione lay mumbling incoherent phrases about the potion, how it wasn't her fault it didn't work, and how Ron was wrong, and had always been wrong and always would be. Hagrid finished up to the missing page, then stared at the remaining herbs. Hermione glanced over, then came running over to him in a fit of rage.  
  
"What are you doing?" she snapped.  
  
"I-I thought that it might 'elp to redo it." He stammered, backing away. Hermione grabbed the remaining herbs and turned to the guilty cauldron.  
  
"We're missing a page! I'll never know the next step, so it's useless doing this! I was so close! IT'S NOT FAIR!!" she screamed this last part, throwing the herbs into the brew. It instantly turned dark red and shot a thin column into the air. Both Hagrid and Hermione stumbled backwards, and he tried to shield her. Several seconds later, it calmed down and she inched towards it, and just as she did, she put her hand on a crumpled piece of paper she had been using to clean unintentional spills. Slowly she uncrumpled it and glanced at the page number.  
  
"Oh hell," she muttered, before falling to the ground laughing. Hagrid picked up the paper, and read aloud;  
  
"Page 692: Move to open area. Drop remaining articles into cauldron and back quickly away. Wait three minutes to cool, then drain and pour drained liquid into container. Drink unaccompanied or in another liquid such as wine, or brandy. Side affects include: headaches, unusual feelings, and faintings in severe cases. Use wisely."  
  
Hermione controlled herself to a giggle as she reached into her pouch for a strainer. When she couldn't find one, she turned to the still shocked Hagrid.  
  
"You don't happen to have a strainer?" she asked. HE nodded, and went around to the front of the hut, retuning a moment later with a small bowl with holes in it. She pulled out a vial and a funnel, and after struggling to get the cauldron above the bowl, poured its contents. When she had finished, she picked up the vial, and corked it. It's contents were now completely clear and could be mistaken for water. They both stared at it for a moment with horrid fascination.  
  
"Well," she started. They looked at each other, then she tried again, "Well, it looks like it worked." Hagrid studied the page, then turned to her.  
  
"One more step," he said, "just one more."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron, Hermione decided as she sat across from him at Hagrid's table, looked less than happy. It had taken the best part of thirty minutes to drag him down here, and now all his cocky confidence had abandoned him. He stared at the vial, sighing.  
  
"So?" She prompted.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what do you think now?" she replied. He was silent for a moment, then he mumbled.  
  
"So you made it. Good job." He glanced quietly at her to see her grinning at him. She was happily humming to herself as she sipped her tea. Ron was moodily flipping through the book when Hagrid came in with a fresh batch of rock cakes.  
  
"So did you tell 'im?" he asked, setting the plate down. Hermione choked on her tea, and shot Hagrid a look, which he missed. Ron immediately looked up.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked. Hermione was waving her to shush Hagrid, and then blushed quickly when he saw her.  
  
"Well," she started, looking wildly for something to look at that wasn't Ron, "we don't exactly know if it works."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, as if it was his own idea, "how do you know it works?" Hermione sighed, and slip the book around to her, searching for the correct page. Hagrid meanwhile, was turning the corked vial over in his hand.  
  
"Funny looking," he mumbled, "for a love potion that is."  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright," Ron said, "explain this to me once more." Hermione groaned and sat down next to him. They were sitting right outside the entrance to the kitchen, under Harry's invisibility cloak, which Ron had convinced him to loan them, saying he was hungry. It had been Hermione's idea to tell him where they were really going, since he still had the map.  
  
"Here's how it works," she started, for the third time, "you have to put the potion in a liquid. Two people's liquid to be precise. Then the two people have to drink their half within Twenty-four hours of each other. Then-"  
  
"What happens if they don't?" Interrupted Ron. She shrugged.  
  
"You really don't want to know." She answered simply. "Now, as I was saying; It won't begin to work until the two drinkers make eye contact. From there on, it's quite simple. The two halves try to get back together and the only way for tem to do that is through sexual inter-"  
  
"Got it." He squeaked.  
  
"You do know what I'm talking about, right?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Mmhmm." He nodded, not trusting his voice for a moment. Luckily for him, she continued, "Well, this is where it gets confusing again. The two parts will make the people yearn for each other, until they have se-" "Got it." He interrupted again. She shot him a glance for interrupting her again, and plunged onward.  
  
"Anyway, when they do, for a second, their souls will merge into one and decide if they are meant for each other. If so, they will stay in love. If not, then they go back to their former selves with 'only faint memories' as the book puts it." She finished with a triumphant gleam.  
  
"Now, that's all good and well, but who's drinks are we going to put it in?" Hermione deflated a bit at this remark. "Hadn't thought of that yet." She said gloomily.  
  
"It has to be two people who hate each other. Just to prove it works." Thought Ron aloud.  
  
"But who hates each other THAT much?"  
  
"We could give it to you and Malfoy." He joked.  
  
"I'll pretend you didn't say that."  
  
"We could do Harry a favor and give to him and Cho."  
  
"You said 'hate' Ron. That doesn't really qualify."  
  
"Well, the way you're going, it sounds like only Malfoy and Harry exactly qualify."  
  
Suddenly they stopped and looked at each other. Hermione broke the silence a few seconds later by saying,  
  
"That would be a mess."  
  
"They do hate each other the most, though."  
  
"Ron, that's disturbing."  
  
"Alright, why don't we just stick with Harry and Cho. She sure hates him."  
  
"Fine. Whatever." And with that they entered the kitchen.  
  
AN: YAY!! End of first chapter!!! R&R s'il vous plait!! 


	2. Hospital wing (sorry, no good at titles)

AN:*Eyes grow wide * multi chapter!!! *gasps * Short chapter!!! Ok, so that's not a good thing, but it means I'm building up a PLOT!!! Yay! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, Fred, Geroge, Lee Jordan, or Seames.but I do own the idea and Catcher O'Hara and Scarlet Rye * laughs insanly * ok, READ!!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Harry uncomfortably ate his dinner. He had attempted to start a conversation with his two best friends, but something was definitely wrong. Hermione would just smile faintly and continue staring off at some random thing. Ron's uneasiness was more noticeable. His eyes darted around the dinning hall and he would start whenever harry said anything. That, and he was on his fifth cup of water. All his drinking was making him thirsty. Reaching for his own glass, he said,  
  
"Ron, you're drinking an ocean. Slow down and save some for the fishes." At that moment, both Ron and Hermione stopped dead and watched as Harry raised his glass. Uneasy in the attention he lowered it back down.  
  
"What?" he asked, "You're staring."  
  
"Sorry," started Hermione, turning away. Ron's eyes stayed on his glass, then darted over to the Ravenclaw table. Harry shrugged and continued to drink his water. It was oddly warm, and metallic tasting, so he finished it in one gulp. As soon as he set it down, he heard both Hermione and Ron sigh. He tried to ignore their behavior, but couldn't when Hermione suddenly announced that she had to go to the bathroom, got up and left.  
  
"That's a good idea." Said Ron, also standing up. "I think I'll go too. But to the boys, bathroom, that is. Yeah." And with that, he quickly left, leaving behind a confused Harry.  
  
"They're acting odd." Commented Neville, his mouth half-full of rolls. Harry nodded in agreement. "I don't know what's gotten into them."  
  
"I do." Harry turned towards the voice.  
  
"Whatcha mean Fred?" Seames asked. The twins exchanged glances, both grinning wildly.  
  
"You mean you hadn't noticed? George asked, nudging Lee Jordan, who joined in grinning. Between the three of them, they looked like a Cheshire Cat.  
  
"I'm lost. Missed what?" Harry asked, searching the faces of his fellow fifth years, luckily finding confusion there too.  
  
"You know. Have you seen them lately?" Asked Lee.  
  
"Yeah! Sneaking off together, not coming back for the longest time,"  
  
"Whispering to each other." Added George, Fred nodding solemly.  
  
"Oh, Oh!" said a small voice, which turned out to be Ginny, who had been listening silently, till now. "Today they spent all afternoon off together, and Ron came back the happiest I've ever seen him!" Seames, finally catching on, chocked on his supper, and turned to them. "You don't think they're dating?" he managed.  
  
"Weren't you wondering when they would?" asked Fred.  
  
"But-" Harry exclaimed, then it hit him. That had borrowed his invisibility cloak today and been gone a long time. He swallowed another glass of water and turned to the others.  
  
"Wow." was all he could say.  
  
* * *  
  
"He drank it! You saw him!" gasped Ron, meeting Hermione in the hallway. "Cho did too. I've been watching her."  
  
"So,so, so," Ron paused for a moment, "what happens next?"  
  
"Well," Hermione started, pulling random papers out of her robe, littering the floor around her ankle high, until she found what she was looking for. " 'The two sides will try to join, and the only way is through,'" she broke off suddenly, and turned her gaze to Ron. "Ron, do you think this is right? Messing with people's emotions to prove a point, or win a little bet?" she asked, her brown eyes pleading with him.  
  
"Kind of late for that, isn't it?" he snapped, but inside he was thinking the same thing. Then, a thought entered his mind." 'Mione? What if it's happening right now? Don't they have to make eye contact? What if it's going on now, and we're missing it?"  
  
Hermione stirred instantly, snapping her fingers and picking up the papers. "You know, you're right. Go! I'll catch up." He stood still for a moment, then she pushed him towards the dinning hall. "GO!"  
  
"Ron walked back in, trying not to be noticed, and slid up to his seat, only to be confronted by wide grins.  
  
(Ok, confusion time, I'm gonna switch POV's now to Harry, from the same point, ok? Good)  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron, after sliding in. The table just grinned at him some more.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Neville. Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Ron paled slightly, then blushed crimson.  
  
"How should I know?" he asked, trying a bit too hard to sound innocent.  
  
"Yeah? How should he know where she is? It's not like they went to the bathroom together." Said Fred, raising s a suggestive eyebrow. George nodded in agreement, jabbing Ron in the ribs with his elbow. Their section of the table erupted in laughter as Ron crimsoned even more, spilling his drink, also drawing attention from half the other houses. Harry leaned over to remark something to Ron, when a cold, cruel, familiar laugh floated over to their table. He shot a glance in the direction of the Slytherin table, not at all surprised to see that it was Malfoy's laugh. The two rivals locked eyes for a second, Malfoy's steely gray eyes penetrating his skull, daring him to say something. All of a sudden he was over come with a warmth that crept into his mind, blurring his vision of all except Malfoy. A searing pain, ripping through his head, quickly replaced this warmth. Screaming in agony, he fell into rapid unconsciousness.  
  
* *switching to Draco's POV * *  
  
Draco mused over his warm and oddly metallic tasting water, glaring occasionally at his two cronies. The day had not been a good one for him. He'd already lost five points for back talking a teacher, and both Crabbe and Goyle had run into him on his way to the common room earlier. On top of that, that idiot house Gryffindor was obnoxiously loud tonight. They laughed like maniacs, and Pansy, who had been sitting next to him, muttered something rude under her breath, causing him to laugh aloud. His eyes rotated to Potter, and the two glared at each other, before the other's bright green eyes hazed over. Before Draco could think about it, an uncomfortable warmth slid into him, changing instantly to blinding pain. Screeching he fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
* * *(I over use stars and POV's)  
  
Hermione stared dumbfound as she watched Catcher O'Hara and Scarlet Rye, the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin, picked up Malfoy and Harry to be taken to Madame Pomfry. A wild Ron came running over to her, white with fear. "What's wrong with him?" he asked her. She reflected on what she had just seen; coming into the hall, seeing both Harry and Malfoy scream and faint at the same time. A small, quick passage floated up into her conscious thought. '.faintings, in severe cases.' She gulped, then turned slowly to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I think that Malfoy got Cho's drink." Ron looked at her, wide eyed for a moment, then cursed quietly. Hermione ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Oh what a mess we've created."  
  
AN: Ok,ok..It was, wait a second, 10:55 PM when I finished that, so I kno its odd. R&R s'il vous plait. I've already got an idea for ch. 3!! 


	3. sharring a room

Chapter 3  
Jes: ty for waiting!   
Greebo: short notes.. Double stars are POV switches.  
Jes: POV's use names familiar to the person of whom's POV it is.  
Greebo: sorry its short, it was hand written, then copied.  
Jes: i am the writer-  
Greebo: i am the editor. review accordingly.  
Jes: we dont own them, dont sue us!  
  
Draco woke up on an unfamiliar environment. Looking around, he recognized the hospital wing, and groaning, swung his legs around to a sitting position. He cracked his head as he stood up, the covers covering him falling silently to the floor. Madame's Pomfry's tray, however, was quite loud. It clattered to the floor as she came into the room and spotted Draco.  
Please, Mr. Malfoy! She yelled, putting a hand to her heart. She was much to old for suprises. Please make yourself decent. It ws only then that Draco noticed he wasn't wearing anything. Not wanting to turn around and show anymore, he instead grabbed the sheet from the bed in front of him. This only caused more commotion, as Potter had been sleeping in that bed. Madame Pomfry screeched, grabbed the sheet form Draco, and recovered the also naked Potter, giving Draco enough time to turn and jump back to his own bed. Once he had covered himself, and Potter was properly tucked in, Pomfry bent ot pick up the remains of her shattered tray.  
Well, that was your breakfast. I'll have to get another from the kitchen, and a new tray. I trust you're hungry? she asked. Draco nodded. Well, please ask Mr. Potter when he wakes if he is too. I'll be back shortly. and with that, she stalked out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
Draco sat silently in his bed for a moment, waiting for her footsteps to fade away. Then, quietly, he slid out of his bed to search for his clothes. At the same time Potter woke up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling. When he turned over and saw Draco he let out a yelp and fell off the bed. Grinning, Draco turned around to see Potter fall off his bed, then turned back to his search, more than aware that he was completely naked.  
I'm naked! shrieked Potter, trying to quickly cover himself. You're naked!  
Very good Potter, Draco sneered, turning around. Like what you see?  
Ha ha. No.  
Well, atlas you're looking. Jealous?  
There was an uncomfortable silence, eventually broken by Potter saying;  
What are you doing Malfoy? He asked. Draco stopped his search momentarily, to turn towards his half-covered enemy. He took a breath to snap at him when, the warmth flowed back. A vision of hot mouths blasting together, hands everywhere, touching everything, and someone moaning, gasping his name in the darkness. Gradually the moaning turned to screaming. He floated to consciousness, finding himself on the floor, his arch nemesis kneeling beside him, shaking him awake, and screaming his name.  
Draco Malfoy! he screamed, panic filling his voice. Draco felt a small hole in the back of his head, the stabbing pain it caused clouding his vision. He uttered a single word before slipping into welcome unconsciousness.  
he moaned.  
**  
a high female voice cried. He turned around to see Hermione and Ron come running into the infirmary, followed by an irate Madame Pomfry, wildly trying to quiet them. Hermione cried again.  
Shush! I have other patients trying to sleep, Pomfry said, vainly trying to pull Hermione off Harry to quiet her. After a few minutes of chaos, Madame Pomfry calmed them and left, warning them they had fifteen minutes alone.  
Harry, you've no idea how worried we've been! Hermione said, semi-quietly.  
It must be horrible, sharing a room with that git. Ron said, gesturing at Malfoy.  
It's been, Harry paused, searching for a word,   
How so? Hermione asked.  
Well, to start off with, I wake up and he's parading around naked. Completely naked! Then, out of the blue, he has an attack, and falls down hitting his head on the edge of the table. Then, Harry paused again. Did he want to mention that Malfoy had said his name, his real name, not just his last name almost, compassionately? maybe not now. Then I carried him back to his bed, he finished. Both his friends blinked at him for a moment.  
Carried him back to his bed? Wasn't he naked? Asked Ron, shivering slightly.  
He was bleeding horribly. I had to do something. Harry defended himself. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.  
Would've left him to bleed, Ron muttered, still looking at Hermione.  
Said Harry, trying to ignore their glances, He's slept since. He hasn't even woken up for breakfast. I, however, have eaten three platefuls. madame Pomfry made me, but I dunno why. I ate plenty last night. This time his friend's glances were more serious.  
asked Ron, What's today?  
January Fourth. Why? He answered, confused. Ron coughed, and turned away.  
Harry, it's January Eleventh. You've been asleep for seven days. Hermione said quietly. Harry sat silently for a second, thinking. Then, he asked the question that had been bothering him.  
he swallowed, then continued. What do they think I have?  
They can't figure it out, Neither of his friends looked at him. Ron continued, But whatever it is, you both have it. he whispered, gesturing again at Malfoy. Harry suddenly thought about Malfoy fine one second, the next lying on the floor, his eyes glazed over, bleeding pints. He tried to shake the image, but it stuck. That could be me, he thought. Luckily, madame Pomfry came bustling in,  
all right, all right. Time's up. Time for my patients to get some sleep.   
But it's only been,: Ron checked his watch, Ten minutes. You said we had fifteen.  
My patients, my responsibility. You'll have plenty of time to talk when Mr. Potter goes back to classes. Not that you talk during classes. she gave them a look, smiling. Hermione shook her head violently.  
No, never! Thank you Madame Pomfry. And with that, she turned and left, dragging a slightly bewildered Ron with her.  
But, Hermione, he said as she pulled him on, his voice getting quieter to Harry as they go t farther away, What about- he was cut off as Hermione slammed the door behind them. Madame Pomfry sighed, smiling at Harry.  
Some friends you've got there. They'll stick with you through think and thin. she said, turning and leaving him alone. Harry watched her go into her office. He lay back against his pillow, Hermione's words echoing through his head. It's january eleventh. you've been asleep for seven days.'   
Seven days? he muttered aloud to himself, That's an awful long time for just blacking out. That was when Ron's words drifted across his consciousness. What ever it is, you both have it.' he sat upright. I have whatever Malfoy has? Oh no! Suddenly, he was overcome with a hot sensation, taking over his whole body. Someone was pulling him into a long, intimate kiss, slipping their hands beneath his robes, sliding them off him where they hit the floor. Then, a blinding flash of pleasure as someone entered him. He moaned and soon a face came into focus.  
Harry shouted, then bolted upright.   
I'm right here, Potter. But let's stick with Malfoy, shall we? a cold familiar voice said. Harry's whole body shook, sweat beading down his cold forehead. Malfoy continued, Have a good sleep? You've been at it for several hours now. Harry gasped at this.   
I didn't even fall asleep! I just leaned back! he cried.  
Think what you want. Madame Pomfry's been in here on and off, fussing all over you. You had a fever you know. He sneered, leaning back to get comfortable. He let the idea sink in, but now it was Harry's turn for surprises.  
Malfoy, do you know how long we've been in here? he asked quietly. Malfoy looked at him stangely, before answering.  
Almost two days. It's almost night though. Why?  
We've been here seven days. Harry said. Malfoy sat up quickly.  
How do you figure?  
We came in January fourth. It's the eleventh.  
Who told you that? he snapped.  
  
Damn! What have I got? Malfoy was now standing, this time fully clothed. Harry checked himself, before swinging his legs around to a sitting position.  
Whatever it is, we both have it. But they don't know what it is yet.  
Seven days Potter! They should have figured it out by now!  
Are you saying that my friends were lying? yelled Harry, now standing.  
I'm saying that even that clumsy oaf Longbottom could have figured it out by now! Maybe your friend Granger isn't as smart as everyone makes her out to be. I thought for sure she'd of gotten it by now. he sneered. Harry fumed. They were now in each other's faces.  
Don't you DARE! Hermione's got top scores on all her OWLS, and she's not even a pure blood. he snapped back at Malfoy.  
What are you trying to say? Malfoy asked.  
That a muggle could beat your OWL scores, he said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed, then he opened his mouth to say something, but instead grabbed the front of Harry shirt, pulling him into a kiss. They both melted into it, Malfoy half moaning. Then, as if someone had turned a switch they both pulled out panting. Malfoy looked at him in utter confusion and Harry was sure his face mirrored Malfoy's. Before either could say anything, Madame Pomfry bustled in, stopping dead as she saw them.  
There better not be any fighting going on in here, she warned. They didn't break eye contact. Well, never mind, she continued, Now, you need to eat this, then it's off to bed with both of you, said, handing them both a bowl and spoon. Only then did they look away, eating silently, with Madame Pomfry watching over them like a hawk. When they were finished, she forced them to lie down, and within a few minutes, Harry was sound asleep.  
**  
Madame Pomfry silently closed the door, turning to walk down the hallway when she ran straight into Dumbledore.  
she cried putting a hand to her heart, Don't scare me like that! Dumbledore smiled, then got serious.  
How are they? he asked, half whispering. Madame Pomfry shook her head sadly.  
I've run all the normal tests on them, and then some. Mr. Malfoy fell unconscious again today and cut his head, while Mr. Potter fell into a fever sleep. I think they were fighting earlier too. she shook her head again, It just doesn't make sense. No bones are broken, blood pressure's normal, except when they're around each other, everything's working properly, nothing is wrong with them. But we know something is. It's all confusing. she balled her hands into fists, frustration building. Dumbledore patted her shoulder.  
We'll get to the bottom of this. Plus I think Ms. Granger has already started living in that library,: he winked at her cheering her a bit. Besides, we have a team coming in from London tomorrow. They'll figure it out. They walked off together, changing the subject. Their footsteps faded softly down the hallway.  
**  
Hermione, it's late. Go to bed. Ron yawned. Hermione was sitting in a corner of the common room, surrounded by books and completely absorbed.   
Hmm? Sleep? Now? When there's some many more books to search? she waves a hand at the piles. Ron groaned.  
Hermione, you've been at it since we left Harry. Don't you think you should take a break?  
Why? I have a head start on everyone because I know something they don't. I know about the potion. she grinned slightly at him, Therefor, I'll figure out the reason it's doing so poorly soon, and Harry'll be back. she said, Ron sighed.  
You're crazy, You know that right? he asked. She didn't answer him, gone back in her books again. He smiled and turned to go to bed. He got halfway there, when he was knocked aside as Hermione ran by him and up the stairs, two at a time. Ron say stunned for a second, bit moved as she came back down.  
he started as she brushed past.  
Can't talk. Gotta run. Night Ron. she called out after her as she ran for the portrait hole.  
What's gotten into you? he yelled, running to catch up.  
I have to see Hagrid before he leaves the grounds. Now, I have to run. she turned to leave, but Ron pulled her back.  
he asked. She sighed heavily.  
He's leaving the grounds, and I need him to buy me a book while he's out. Okay? she pulled on her coat, turning.  
Oh, so a book's more important than Harry now? he asked sarcastically. Hermione stopped dead, then turned around slowly,  
The book is for Harry.   
***  
Jes: Ok, ok. so it's beginning to fall apart.  
Greebo: atlas something happened!  
Jes: Here's what to look forward to:  
Greebo: what book is Hermione after?  
Jes:what's wrong with Harry and Draco (besides the obvious)  
Greebo: Who will figure out eh problem first?  
Jes: and how will their one kiss affect Harry and Draco?  
Greebo: find out in the next thrilling chapter!  
Jes: BYE!


End file.
